


Getting ready for the con

by GrellSutcliff



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellSutcliff/pseuds/GrellSutcliff





	1. Chapter 1

"Louise hurry up ok? We are going to be late if you dont get your butt in gear! The con will be over by the time your ready!" Mel shouted through to the other room, as she was in the hotel bathroom, slowly putting on her wig, making sure it was sitting just right for Erwin Smith. She nodded once with approval before leaving the bathroom, and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend "come on, lets get your harness on now. I know you struggle with some of them"

Louise sat on the bed, and nodded, letting Mel begin putting the leg straps on, snaking them up her thighs towards the belt, a flush slowly creeping up her cheeks "Anything you say commander" She winked, her Levi wig styled on her head perfectly, makeup still to do for both the cosplayers.

Mel slowly slid a hand up Louises right thigh with the strap and smirked to herself before looking up "Such a shame your so small Levi, needing daddy Erwin to help you get dressed" she whispered, putting on her deepest, sensual voice, a small whine leaving Louise instantly at that, cheeks scarlet. "Babe dont do that when your down there!" Louise squeaked looking away, hands over her face.

A few minutes later the harness was fully on, just needing tightning as Louise had her back to Mel as the blonde cosplayer smirked and swung her hand down, making contact with the black haired cosplayers backside with a loud crack, a squeal leaving their throat instantly. Mel broke down in giggles, her hand stinging ever so sligthyl but it was oh so worth it to see Louises reaction to that. 

Louise turned before she felt her back pushed against the wall, mouth covered with the taller girls, soft moans leaving both of their mouths, hips gently pressed together, their harnesses helping with stimulation in some very sensitive areas. Louise held onto Mel's waist as she tipped her head back, moaning softly, mels lips trailing over her neck softly, before a sharp hiss left the shorters throat. Mels teeth latched down, sucking hard, a love bite already starting to form under her mouth as she smirked to herself. This is too easy to get her wound up, but shes so cute when she is turned on, she thought to herself as she pulled away, Louise flushed and trembling softly. 

"Oh we are just getting started" Mel whispered as she walked over and lifted a small velvet bag up from her suitcase, and winked over at her girlfriend as Louise gasped recognising it "Baby you didnt..." the black haired cosplayer whispered as she walked over, before Mel pushed the bag in her hand "go put it in then"

"Come on baby we should get going now. Jordan and Becci will be waiting in the reception for us by now" Mel smiled as she winked, holding up a small remote as Louise finished getting dressed yet again, a small familiar buzzing coming from Louises trousers as she blushed hard, following her girlfriend. "Yes...daddy" she muttered, bruise showing on her neck


	2. A buzz at the con

The pair smiled as the wandered together through the crowded con, Mels smile wider as she held the small remote in her pocket as Louise walked by her, chatting to Becci and Jordan as they were all deciding on where to go explore first, or what to buy. Excitement buzzed through the air as the four wandered, Lousies eyes widening a few moments later, as Mels smirk increased

Mel slowly turned the remote on, the buzzing inside Louise making the Levi cosplayer blush hard, trying to keep her composure as the group all went towards a Japanese snack stall, as Jordan was deisgnated as translator by them all to get them some tasty snacks. 

"Having fun?" Mel whispered softly into Louises ear, making her blush hard "Shhh of course i am. This is risky though dont you think?" Louise whispered back before squeaking as the toy was turned up to her favorite setting, the buzzing intense inside the girl, as Louise turned cuddling into her partner to hide her blush. 

Jordan and Becci were distracted as the former was chatting in broken Japanese to the stall holder to get some snacks and drinks for them all, including several boxes of pocky, before coming over seeing the cuddling pair "everything ok?" Becci asked, holding the bag happilly seeing the Cheshire cat smile on Mels face "oh shes just BUZZING to be here, arent you baby?" she smiled, making Louise blush harder and nod quickly, cuddling tighter into her. 

Mel stepped back, making Louise whine softly as they resumed exploring before Louise felt a familiar heat and knot building up in her stomach, eyes wide ever so slightyl as she looked over at Mel. "shit...i cant let the others know, but...i cant cum in a con..." she thought to herself, walking slowly, legs feeling more like jelly as Jordan soon darted away seeing the 3D photo booth. "Come on, lets all get one with our partner! It will fun, and its free today!" She shouted, pulling them all over. 

The queue was short and Jordan and Becci soon had theirs, as they were cuddled together cosplaying as Corporal and Commander, and soon it was mel and Louises turn, the buzzing unrelenting as they slowly stepped inside. "Ready baby?" mel whispered as they posed, the countdown sounding as the knot and heat got more and more. 

As soon as the flash happened, Louise felt the release, a small squeak sounding as she was cuddling into Mel, feeling her underwear damp as the toy kept buzzing, making everything sensitive, her whole body feeling heavy, before mel turned the toy off as they left the booth. "That was cute Louise...cumming on camera, you naughty girl" she whispered as they all hurried outside to get to their meet up.


	3. Little bitch

Mel and Louise slowly shuffled back to their hotel room, bags dragged gently along the floor before being placed in a rough pile by the wall as they both flopped on the bed, exhausted from day one of the convention, Mel slowly helping pull their Scout boots off them, lining them neatly against the wall. 

"We should get out these cosplays ok? Wouldnt be good to fall asleep in them." She smiled as she went into her bag and got some massage oil out "Maybe a nice massage will help you relax for tomorrows con day babe?" She suggested, Louise's eyes lighting up as she nodded, starting to remove her leather harnesses, Mel putting them in their bags neatly so they couldnt get damaged. 

Soon, Louise was face down, topless as Mel was straddling the top of her thighs slowly rubbing the oil over her back, smirking slightyl as she leaned down "Enjoying that...little bitch?" she purred against her ear as Louise bit her lip, cheeks red, and nodded quickly, Mel chuckling softly as she saw her girlfriend hide her face in the duvet slightly. 

"Come on, flip over ok?" Mel laughed as she poked Louises backside a couple of times, before the other finally rolled onto her back, blushing deeply as Mel pulled her lounging trousers off "Makes it a bit easier now doesnt it Bitch-chan" she giggled and slowly kneeled down, kissing up her leg slowly, Louises breath caught in her throat "Mel what...what are you doing?"

The taller of the two slowly kissed towards her thigh, as Louise whined softly, hand through Mels soft short hair, before gasping, eyes wide feeling teeth bite her inner thigh, Mel sucking a love bite onto the area, small whines and moans falling from Louise, back arching ever so slightly as the short haired cosplayer pulled back slowly giggling "oh my such lewd noises from you. I thought you were all tired out from your fun at the con today" she winked and stood up, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt

Louise watched the simple strip tease, but almost came where she sat just watching the sight, beforeseeing Mel slowly kneel back down again kissing the other thigh softly "Mel...you dont realise how many issues i have right now" she whispered, before gasping as mel ran two slender fingers up the front of her girlfriends damp underwear and smirked "oh i think i do indeed babe" she whipsered before biting down again to add a second mark to match the first. 

Becci and Jordan stood outside the door about to knock to ask if the others wanted to come and order some food in, but heard the moans and slowly looked at one another "just us two then for food. I think they are fine for now" Jordan joked softly, cuddling into her partner as they left them too it, heading back to their own floor


	4. Fun while the children play

"Come on lets leave them to it, and order some food for ourselves then" Jordan suggested as they got in the lift to go their floor, which was two levels above the others. As soon as they in, a smirk crept over Jordans face as she pushed her partner to the wall, kissing over her neck softly "How about we work up an appetite first though?" She whipsered, hearing Becci's soft whines and moans, her head nodding fast before the lift doors opened and Jordan walked out as though nothing had happened.

Becci slowly followed and entered the room, before feeling herself pinned to the closed door, Jordan kissing her hard, hands pinned by her head, as the red head was a bit too small to pin them above her head. "Thats better" she whispered against Beccis lips, before biting her lower lip softly, hearing the blonde moan softly before trying to move her hands.

"Tut tut, trying to end the fun already?" Jordan whipsered softly before pushing her knee up between Beccis legs, a small whine coming from the taller one, face twisting in pleasure, as she pushed down against her girlfriends knee slightly. "oh my someones rather eager today arent we...could it be becuase its the full moon?" Jordan teased, making Becci blush and look away biting her lip "Shut up, i didnt know . I cant help it" she muttered before feeling kisses against her neck again, relaxing and moaning softly.

Jordan gripped the front of Beccis tshirt and dragged her to the bed, pushing her down before kneeling on the floor in front of her, winking up at the cosplayer "Ive been thirsty all day" she whispered licking her lips, beccis blush getting darker as she tried to close her legs, Jordans hands not letting her "Babe dont talk like that. You know what happens" Becci whined softly, feeling Jordans hand softly rub the front of her joggies lightly, all thoughts leaving the long haired cosplayers mind instantly, everything flooding to between her legs. She needed more, craved more than these simple touches. And Jordan knew it

"Strip" The red haired demanded as she stood up, looking down at the flustered, horny cosplayer on the bed, before Becci slowly shuffled her trousers off, the dampe patch showing the front of her underwear obviously highly aroused "oh my, someones made a mess. Guess who needs to clean it up" jordan whispered watching Becci slowly slide her underwear off, before Jordan retook the position of kneeling on the floor between her legs looking at the mess her partner had made from the day. 

"my my such a naughty girl arent you, making me clean all this mess up" Jordan whispered as she kissed her thighs tenderly "But isnt that a kittens job? To...fuck...to lick things clean?" Becci smirked knowing the effect that nickname had on her girlfriend, jorndan blushing and hiding her face against her thigh for a moment before hearing a knock at the door. 

"Jordan? Becci? I thought we were going to get food ordered in. Hurry up and open the door, were starving!" the heard Louise call in, making them groan before jordan pushed something round inside her partner before dressing her again "More fun this way" she whispered holding her own small remote up before letting the others inside


End file.
